


pyre

by ocelot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa was his new addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pyre

Mikasa was his new addiction.

Levi had cigarettes. Smoke curled around his fingers. It made him feel apart of the city. Leather jacket, black jeans, hair slicked back, cigarette in hand Levi felt burned onto the brick walls.

He had booze. It slowed his thoughts enough to sleep for a few hours of nightmare littered, fingernails digging into his palms _sleep._

Levi didn’t remember when he was asleep and when he was awake. It felt like a flat heart line on a monitor.  

She burned orange.

_— the spark of the lighter —_

She had her halo and he had his pack of cigarettes. He patted the front pocket of his jacket even though he could feel the edge of the pack digging into his skin. It was habit he couldn’t break. _What’s another._  

Mikasa was his nicotine. They were filthy and poisonous and so was she. She was his whiskey. She was his whole fucking medicine cabinet.

He inhaled her.

He drank her.

Levi pressed his tongue to her. He tasted her heat. His fingers ran down the inside of her thighs. Levi gripped at her hips, leaving crescent marks in her tender skin. Her black hair was scattered across the soft yellow linens. His bed would still smell of her tomorrow. Her breath became uneven as she neared climax. Her long fingers taking purchase in his sweaty hair when she came 

His name in her mouth. It’s all she could say when she came. Her thighs trembled and sweat slowly rolled down her spine.

Levi found a home in the gentle way she said his name. His head was light from painkillers and the hunger behind her kiss. She bit at his lower lip and swiped her tongue over the blood flecks. The taste of copper on her tongue.     

"Levi," Mikasa breathed again — more steadily. She kissed him like the beast she was. The beast the world had made her, but Levi thought she was always this way. Like him, that was what drew him into her embrace.

They were molded together in the darkness. He didn’t know where he ended and she begun.  


End file.
